


The Bed

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: xmen_firstkink, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for anon prompt "Three in a bed: Logan loves his boys, Erik loves being inside Charles after Logan, with Logan petting his back, and Charles just loves being sandwiched between his two men."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed

The bed in the master bedroom was the biggest in the whole Mansion, but it seemed small when all three of them slept in it. It had taken some adjusting, but they had finally fallen into a comfortable system. Logan slept on the left side, because if they didn't draw the curtains all the way from the last window, he could see the sky and trees. Erik slept on the right because he wanted to see the door. A visible exit made him sleep better. Charles slept in the middle, not because it was the only spot left, but because he liked to touch them both in equal amounts. Nightmares were still a problem, but they managed.

Tonight Charles snuggled up to Logan's side, because Erik read his evening book and he didn't like to be disturbed. Logan glanced at him and Charles snuggled up even closer. Logan rarely asked for the intimacy, but he didn't really need to. Charles knew when he wanted it and when not, the look was easy to distinguish if you knew what you were looking for.

And Logan didn't refuse him either way, he just endured the kissing patiently. Charles loved kissing. Erik had trouble standing it at times, but Logan didn't mind.

Charles kissed Logan, enjoying the warmth of his body. He could heat up the whole bed on his own, but it was all good, because Erik didn't like cold, and there was less nightmares if the bed was warm and cozy. Charles slide his hand down and slipped it under the waistband of Logan's pajama pants. Logan grunted.

”Can I, please?” Charles asked between the kisses. He loved sucking Logan's cock, it was amazing. A real challenge every time. Erik snorted from the other side.

”You have to ask? Seriously?”

”Shut it,” Charles said and twisted a bit so he could smack Erik's shoulder. He smirked and turned back to his book. Charles turned back to Logan. ”So can I?”

”Sure, knock yourself out kid,” Logan said. ”You too, if you like,” he added, looking at Erik. He shrugged and turned the page. Charles was busy pulling down Logan's pants, and Logan just leaned back on the pillows, enjoying the show. Charles sucked in the tip and used his hand for the rest, working on his own pace. Logan rested his hand on Charles' back, rubbing it with lazy circle and sighing happily.

“Erik, my offer still stands. Literally,” Logan said, and Charles made a bit of a show of sucking him, bobbing his head, making a happy hum to go with it. It might tip the scales and draw Erik away from the book.

“Charles doesn't share his treats well,” Erik noted. “He might bite if aggravated. Do you want to heal a bite there?”

Charles did a particularly clever trick with his tongue to draw Logan's attention back where it belonged.

“Just put the book away,” Logan said. “I want to share with you.”

Charles came up for air, still stroking his cock to keep the moment going. He turned to see Erik, who had already tossed the book to the night table. Charles smiled at him.

“Kid, you should loose those boxers now,” Logan said and Charles couldn't get them off quick enough. Logan shifted him around, so he laid on his side, facing Erik who in turn scooped closed, leaning against his arm.

“Kiss me,” Charles demanded and Erik obliged, kissing him.

Charles found it sort of sweet that Erik kissed him his eyes closed. It would've been strange, but he could feel the thoughts in front of his mind, and all of them were about pleasure. Charles heard Logan reach for the lube and the snap when he opened the cap. Charles pulled Erik closer, and gasped when Logan worked him open. They were so different on this. Logan was thorough and careful, like Charles was as frail as a china teacup. If Erik did it, it was more a quick obstacle on route to better things. Charles liked the both approaches, but right now he liked that Logan did it, so he had time to kiss Erik.

It took some time but finally Logan was done playing with him, pushing his fingers in and adding more lube over and over, to the point where Charles thought he would be swimming in it if he didn't stop soon. Logan nipped and kissed his neck and Charles in turn kissed Erik, when Logan pushed in, sliding to hilt without much trouble. Charles groaned against Erik's mouth and Logan pulled his hips, adjusting the angle.

Logan held Charles' thigh for better access, thrusting in. Erik pressed closer, and Charles draped his leg around his thigh. Erik kissed him, and then leaned over his shoulder to kiss Logan.

“More for me,” Charles demanded and Erik scoot back to kiss him again. Logan pressed against his back, fucking him slow and deep, just the way he liked and Erik leaned against his chest, stroking his chest and arms. Charles did nothing, only laid there, coddled between them, floating in the soft cloud of their love and affection. He gasped and moaned between the kisses.

“I want to come,” Charles muttered against Erik's lips. “Right now. Make me come.”

“Not yet baby,” Erik said, stroking his thigh. Charles tried to grab a hold of his hand, to force it on his cock, but Erik pulled his hand away, laughing. Maybe he squirmed too much, because Logan nipped his shoulder in warning and Charles tried to keep still in his hold. It felt so good, Charles was sure he couldn't hold it for long. Logan kissed the bite mark, and thrust in harder. Charles loved it, feel of him, the small growls sounds he made, the heat radiating from him.

“Logan, I want to come!”

“Erik said no,” Logan whispered to his ear and then bit his shoulder again. Charles whined and clung to Erik's shoulder, using his best and brightest wide-eyed look on him. Erik stared solemnly back.

“Please Erik, please?”

“No baby, it's Logan's turn,” Erik said and kissed him, slow and thoughtful. Charles liked those kisses the best. The endless depth in him, his taste, the way he brushed his face, it was all perfect.

Charles knew Logan could do this all evening if he wanted to, or if they wanted him to, but as Erik reached to touch Logan's shoulder, he immediately thrust faster, biting Charles as he came. Logan kissed the teeth marks before pulling out. Charles shuddered, the sensation overwhelming.

They didn't waste any time. They worked well as a team, shifting Charles to lay on his back, and he went with the motion, their hands touching each other and Charles with it.

“He is so cute like this.”

“He is cute all the time.”

Charles wanted to say that this was not a proper time to discuss the matter, and they should just fucking get on with it before he would loose it. He managed to make a sound, a little cute moan, that made both Logan and Erik smile and stroke his chest and sides and hands and legs. Too many hands against his skin and still he wanted more of them in him.

“Fuck me,” Charles demanded, writhing in their hold. “Now, Erik.”

They both laughed, soft and low. Charles didn't care the least. He wanted it, Erik wanted it, Logan wanted it, waiting was completely unnecessary. Erik positioned himself between his legs, but he didn't do it slow like Charles wished, he pushed in fast and hard. The sound when his cock slid in his ass, was loud and obscene, and so very embarrassing.

Charles knew he was blushing, he couldn't help it at all, and he squirmed in Erik's hold, cum and lube dripping out with every pull and the slick slide when he pushed back in. Logan liked it slow, but Erik didn't have his patience. Or maybe it was the sound, or the feel of Logan's cum on him that got him worked up, but he slammed in him, hard. Charles moaned, he couldn't stop, grappling for a hold from the heavy wooden bed frame. It hurt. It was wonderful.

“What's the rush?” Logan asked, and wrapped his arm around Erik's waist. Charles saw how the look on Erik's face shifted, relaxing slightly, his thrusts slowing down.

“You like this, remember? It's alright to enjoy,” Logan muttered, and when Erik stilled for a moment, Logan leaned to kiss his neck, the vulnerable spot under his ear. Only Logan could kiss that spot, and Charles was fine with that. “Or at least, let Charles enjoy.”

“He is so warm and wet,” Erik whispered.

“I know. It's all for you,” Logan said and Charles watched how Logan's hand pressed against Erik's flat stomach, the way he kissed his neck.

Charles felt their love so sharply and clearly, that it felt like a bright light bursting inside him. That sensation was astonishing, so rare and delicate, yet strong and powerful that he couldn't compare it to anything. Charles couldn't get enough of that feeling.

“More, I want more,” Charles said, staring up at them. Logan turned look at him, smiling, still holding Erik by the waist.

“See? If you go slow, he will beg longer,” Logan said and kissed Erik's neck again. Charles listened, not only the sounds of their flesh, but the silent murmur of their thoughts, the way Erik mentally relaxed into their hold, the pleasure that kept pouring out of Logan and splashing against Charles mind. It was all the same tangled thread, the heat of their bodies, the lush of their emotions.

“More, more, more...” Charles chanted, or maybe it was all in his head, or in their heads, it made no difference. Logan laughed, and the sound vibrated through Charles' strung body. He moaned and pleaded because he didn't remember how to stop anymore.

“Look what you do to him,” Logan whispered to Erik, and Charles saw how Erik smiled, proud and happy. “Lean against him, go on, kiss him now,” Logan ushered, and to Charles' surprise, Erik obeyed. The kiss was not his usual quick peck, but slow and gentle kiss that Charles loved to receive. Too soon Erik straightened again, slamming harder into him and Charles was both delighted and disappointed at the same time.

“More...Kisses, more, please Logan,” Charles pleaded and Logan was there, kissing him over and over, holding him steady as his whole body shuddered and disintegrated under Erik's touch. He tasted metal, he could smell their heat, hear their hearts all beating together. He washed away in the depths of their joint flesh.

Later they laid in the bed, both Logan and Erik draped over Charles so that it was hard to him to breathe underneath all the arms and legs. It didn't matter. He didn't want them to move, he wanted them to stay just like this.

“I liked that,” Erik muttered, “that part where you cried, and demanded more kisses.”

Charles laughed and patted his arm. “It was you who cried, love.”

“I liked that too,” Logan said. “You smell like open sky when you cry.”

“Sky doesn't have a smell,” Erik argued, punching Logan's arm. He grunted but didn't open his eyes.

“It does. It smells like you when you cry.”

Charles smiled. “I've liked everything we have ever done in this bed.”

“That too.”

“It's a pretty amazing bed.”


End file.
